


Late Night Shenanigans

by doyoungsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Degrading kink, Feedism, Hidden Kink, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, M/M, Some Fluff, Stuffing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, feede mark, feeder mark, funnel feeding, mark lee - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby
Summary: Mark recently has been having some fun late at night. How long can he keep it a secret before Jonny get suspicious and finds out?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 69





	Late Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first JohnMark story. I hope you guys like it and don’t forget to kudos and comment! I love to see your comments.

Mark quietly walks down the stairs, trying not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. Recently in the middle of the night, Mark has been going downstairs and stuffing himself with whatever they had in the house. 

“What can I eat tonight,” Mark questions as he digs through the fridge. 

Mark finds a few day old box of lo mein noodles with a container of chicken fried rice. He also finds a third of a chocolate cake with a liter of coke. 

“This will do for now,” Mark shrugs. 

Mark climbs on top of the counter and grabs a pair of chopsticks. He begins to dig in to the grease lo mein and he moans out. The savory and salty taste from the lo mein makes him feel  euphoric. He downs the lo mein quickly until the whole carton is empty. He then picks up the chicken fried rice and puts soy sauce on it. He downs the fried rice in record time. 

“God,” Mark breathes out. 

Mark adjust his pajama pants so his stomach can feel more free. He looks down at his stomach and he sees it jut out of his small frame. 

Mark picks up the chocolate cake and a fork. He takes a forkful of the cake and puts it in his mouth. The rich chocolate melts into his mouth making it feel like heaven. He moans out as he continues to eat the cake. 

He finishes up the cake and licks the container clean, trying to get all the chocolate off. Mark picks up the liter of coke and twist off the lid. He puts the top of the coke to his lips and begins to chug it. 

Mark feels his stomach expand with each sip. He feels the rice expanding in his stomach and everything beginning to feel weighed down.Mark catches his breath halfway through the bottle and begins to chug it again. He finishes it and lets out a huge burp. 

“That was good,” he moans out as he rubs his swollen stomach. 

Mark jiggles his newly formed stomach and bites his lip trying to hold back a moan. His new habits have recently been appearing on his body and he couldn’t be happier. 

Mark carefully gets down from the counter, making sure not to disrupt his stomach. He cleans up the empty food containers and discards them safely so Johnny doesn’t find out about his late night shenanigans.

Mark tries to pull down his fitted black shirt over his dissented stomach, but it keeps riding back up. 

“Oh well, It won’t be like this forever,” He nonchalantly shrugs. 

Mark heads back upstairs to Johnny and his room and crashes into a food coma. 

~•~

It was movie night for Johnny and Mark. They cuddle together closely as both of them watch their favorite movie. Pizza boxes littler to coffee table from their filling and fatty dinner.

“Looks like someone’s been indulging lately,” Johnny grins as his hand glides lightly on Mark’s stomach. 

Johnny’s hands massages Mark’s soft stomach and he begins to blush. 

“Oh it’s nothing,” Mark lies,” it’s probably from me just eating dairy.”

Johnny nods,” yeah sure.” 

They sit there in silence while they continue to watch the movie. Johnny’s hand trail down toMark’s underbelly and starts to poke and prod at it. Mark bites his lip trying to hold back a moan from the sensational feeling. Johnny notices Mark getting flustered and he grins.

Soon the movie finishes and Johnny checks the time to see its 12:03 am.

“I’m going to go to bed,” Johnny yawns,” Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Mark mumbles. 

Johnny gets up from behind his boyfriend and shuts off the tv. He cleans up the trash from dinner andheads upstairs to their room, leaving Mark downstairs on the couch. 

“I guess I can start my late night stuffing session now,” Mark whispers.

Mark gets up from the couch with a little bit of hesitation because he’s still full from his big dinner. He walks over to the fridge and opens it. He begins to pull out some leftovers that Johnny didn’t finish from the past few nights. He pulls out two containers of heavy cream and a container of whipped cream also. 

Mark climbs onto the counter, this time a bit harder because of his recently formed stomach getting in the way. When Mark jumps up, he feels his stomach and thighs jiggle from all the weight he’s gained in the past few months. 

As Mark begins his nightly stuffing session, Johnny quietly sneaks back down stairs to spy on what his boyfriend is doing. 

Johnny has been noticing how Mark’s clothes has been too tight lately and how he feels much softer. Johnny knows Mark is lying when he says that the dryer shrunk his clothes or that he bought the wrong size at the store. He’s also seen the late night reminiscence of his stuffings. He notices how certain food are missing from the fridges and how all his leftovers have magically disappeared. 

Johnny feels his pants chub up as he sees Mark pull out the whipped cream and sprays a dollop into his mouth. A bit falls onto Mark’s plush stomach but he takes his fingers and wipes it up and eat it.A heat simmers in Johnny’s stomach as he sees his boyfriend do these sinful things. 

“Mark? What are you doing down here,” Johnny questions like he already doesn’t know the answer to it. 

Mark scrambles to hide his stuffing session from Johnny,” nothing! I’m just having a little snack.” 

Johnny walks over to Mark and see his shirt rode up a bit with an abundance of food behind him. 

“This isn’t just a “snack’,” Johnny points out.

Mark gulps nervously,” I’m sorry Johnny! I’ve been binge eating every night I didn’t want to tell you be-.”

Johnny shakes his head,” you don’t need to apologize!” 

Mark lets out a breath of relief. 

“D-do you need someone to feed you,” Johnny stumbles as his eyes glance back and forth from his boyfriend to the food. 

Mark grins,” only if you’re able to be rough with me.”

Johnny smirks as hiseyes turn dark with lust. He picks up Mark from the counter and places him onto a chair. The chair creakes under Mark’s weight and that makes Johnny even more turned on. 

“Put your hands behind your back,” he commands.

Mark does as he’s told and Johnny ties his hands back with a belt that was hanging on one of the chairs. 

“Since you want to act like a pig, I’ll treat you like one,” he whispers into the younger’s ear. 

Mark begins to blush as Johnny’s words turn him on. 

Johnny goes into the kitchen and prepares an assortment of food for Mark to eat. Johnny then makes two weight gain shakes that Mark can drink after stuffing himself senseless with food. 

He walks back over to the table where Mark is and puts down everything in front of him. 

“Johnny, I don’t think I can finish this,” Mark says worriedly. 

“Oh I know. I’m positive you’re going to finish this.” 

Johnny grabs the first dish and puts a forkful of food to the boys plush lips. Mark makes eye contact with Johnny as he eats it. Johnny grins as he steadily feeds Mark and the younger eating everything that’s put to his lips.

~•~

“Johnny,” Mark whines,” I’m so full.” 

Johnny looks at all the empty dishes on the table and looks at Mark. 

“Come on baby, just one more dishes than the shakes.” 

Mark shakes his head no and groans,” please.” 

Johnny shuts up Marks’s whining by shoving some food into his mouth. 

“Stop making pathetic excuse. You wanted this and all I’m doing is just giving you it.”

Johnny grabs Mark by his chubby cheeks and  shovels another forkful of food into his mouth.

“Next time when you complain, I’ll add more food  to the table. Nod if you understand.”

Mark nods his head as he chews and Johnny smiles,”good, let’s finished this up.” 

Johnny pulls down Mark’s tight pajama pants and he breathes a breath of relief. Johnny smacks his stomach and Mark yelps out. Johnny mumbles a sorry and begins to rub his stomach as he continues feeding him. Johnny makes sures to rub Mark’s tender spots so he can let out any unnecessary gas. Mark let’s out a loud burp and Johnny smiles. 

“I knew that was in you.”

Johnny finishes up feeding Mark the last dish. He grabs the funnel next to him with the blender filled with the fatting shake. He sticks the bottom of the funnel into Mark’s mouth. Johnny carefully starts to pour the thick shake down Mark’s throat and he begins to guzzle it down. 

Even though Mark was full, he just couldn’t resist the shake. The way it glided down his throat so smoothly, he wishes this feeling could never end. 

“Do you like it piggy?”

Mark silently nods as he’s focused on getting more the shake down his throat.Mark guzzles down the last bit of the vanilla shake and he whimpers. 

“Don’t worry, I have another one,” Johnny smirks. 

Before Johnny starts to feed Mark the shake, he unties him from the chair since he can’t get up anyways. 

“I know you’re not going anywhere, you’re too full to move,” Johnny teases,” soon you’re stomach is going to be as big as it is right now.”

Johnny begins to pour the chocolate shake into Mark’s mouth. He moans out in pleasure and in pain as his stomach stretches past capacity. The shake slides down his gullet and with each sip he feels it adds a pound to his figure. 

Mark finishes up the shake and removes the funnel from his mouth. He’s panting like he ran a marathon from how full his stomach is.

“Oh * _hics_ * fuck,” Mark groans,” that took everything.” 

“And it was all worth it, right,” Johnny ask. 

Mark smiles,” hell yeah.”

Johnny sits down next to the boy and begins to rub his rock hard stomach. 

“Look at my little gluttonous pig,” Johnny growls,” you made me so proud tonight.”

Mark blushes as Johnny releases a burp from his overstuffed stomach. He spreads his legs so his stomach can settle in between them to help with some the discomfort. 

“Johnny can we go to bed so you can rub my stomach,” Mark begs. 

“Anything for you,” he chirps. 

Johnny picks up his boyfriend from the chair. He can tell Mark was heavier than he was earlier. Johnny arrives at their room and he lays him down on the bed.He lays down next to him and cuddles up closely to him. 

Johnny begins to rub soothing circles on Mark’s dissented stomach making Make drift soundly off to sleep. As soon as you know it, Johnny’s eyes begin to feel heavy, and he drifts off to sleep cuddling his chubby boyfriend.


End file.
